Running from Danger
by Demi Argeneau
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in danger and in hiding. With Rose having the baby on Christmas it complicates things. Will the trio ever be safe? Will they continue to be hunted down? All Human.
1. The Question

**Running from Danger**

**Demi Argeneau**

**Summary:** Rose and Dimitri are in danger and in hiding. With Rose having the baby on Christmas it complicates things. Will the trio ever be safe? Will they continue to be hunted down?

It was a cold December night and I sat in a wooden rocking chair that was a gift from my mother-in-law. The fire was blazing in the fireplace; the room heated and smelled distinctly of cinnamon and spice. It reminded me of home when I was younger, more specifically it reminded me of my now deceased Grandmother. I closed my eyes and leaned further into the rocking chair, bringing my hand up to rub my stomach, I smiled when I felt a small nudge. My baby has been an active one recently. I continued rubbing my stomach and smiled each time I would feel a nudge or a kick. I stood up from my place by the fireplace and walked over to the Christmas tree, where my husband was sitting, putting presents under the tree. He looked up at me as I approached him. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Roza," he said standing up from his spot at the tree; he walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. I smiled against his chest, inhaling the scent of his spicy aftershave. He pulled me tighter against his body, well as tight as he could with my present state.

"Dance with me," Dimitri said. He pulled back from me and grabbed my hands; he slowly spun me around, smiling as he did. I couldn't help the giggle that came out of me. He let me go for a few short seconds, grabbing the remote off the mantle of the fireplace he turned the radio on and played Christmas music. He walked back to me and we started dancing once more.

"I love you," I said to him. I closed my eyes; my head lied against his shoulders and basked in the comfort he gave me. We danced for a while more, lost in the comfort of the other. Once we finished our dancing we went to our room and changed into our clothes for the night. We than went back to the living room and sat on the couch side by side; we were snuggled in one another. I looked up at the clock waiting for it to be midnight, Christmas was almost upon us. Once the clock struck midnight we would be celebrating our first year as a married couple.

"Rose?" Dimitri questioned, seeing if I was still awake.

"Yes?" I moved where I was facing him, and locked eyes with his chocolate colored eyes.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born, wouldn't it be something if our baby was born on Christmas as well," he smiled at me resting his hand upon our baby. I brought my hands up covering his as I did so.

"Yes it would, but I really don't want our baby to be born on Christmas. Too much drama is going on around it."

Dimitri smiled at me and pulled me towards him into a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands were buried in his hair pulling him closer to me. Dimitri pulled away from the kiss and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Merry Christmas, Roza," he said, we walked over to our Christmas tree and sat down in front of it. Dimitri pulled me onto his lap. He grabbed a present from under the tree and read to whom it was for, "This one is for you."

I grabbed it from his outstretched hands and tore the wrapping off; in it was a pair of black knee high boots. I fell in love with them the moment I looked at them. I read the card to see whom it was from and smiled at the name. _Lissa._

"Dimitri, I love these boots, they're just so adorable," I said admiring them in my outstretched hands.

Chuckling Dimitri answered me, "I know Rose, I can tell."

We both continued the early morning opening up presents and enjoying each other's company.

"Dimitri, I was thinking. When the baby is born I want to go visit Lissa and Christian. We haven't seen them since the wedding, ever since we've gone into hiding."

Dimitri tensed up behind me tightening his grip on me.

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous for you and our baby."

"But Dimitri, please I want to."

"NO! It's too dangerous we will not argue about this," Dimitri stood up picking me up with him. He walked over to the couch and sat me down on it. He then walked out of the room leaving me on the couch.

_Wow, what a way to start Christmas._


	2. The Fight

Running from Danger

Demi Argeneau

Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in danger and in hiding. With Rose having the baby on Christmas it complicates things. Will the trio ever be safe? Will they continue to be hunted down?

I glared at the place where he just stood moments before before standing up. It took me a minute to get to my feet, because of my pregnant belly. I placed my hand on my stomach and started to walk in the direction Dimitri took off to. I walked into our bedroom and sat next to him on the bed.

"Dimitri, why can't we?" I whispered gently.

"We are not talking about this, Rose," he snapped.

"Yes, we are!" I yelled at him, "Just because you're so hell-bent on being in control, we have to have some sort of compromise or we'll end up divorced! Just like your parents. Mine almost were to. The only reason they came together is…" I trailed off at the end, not wanting to talk about it.

"Rose, you know why we can't go, so stop being so stubborn," he growled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're the one being stubborn, Dimitri," I hissed, "Why can't we see my friends? They won't tell anyone!"

"That's not the point!" he boomed, "The point is that they would know! They would know that we were back in town and they would find us! I never said that Lissa and Christian would tell anyone!" I felt hot tears in the backs of my eyes and tried to force them back. They began to fall down my face anyway.

"Damn hormones," I muttered, wiping my eyes with my sleeves. Dimitri sighed heavily and sat down next me.

"I just want you to be happy," he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I let out a bitter laugh.

"If you wanted me to be happy, you'd let me see my friends," I hissed at him. He glared at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not safe?" he growled at me. I tried to stand but failed due to my protruding stomach. Dimitri helped me up and once I was on my feet, I pushed him away.

"You are not the boss of me," I deadpanned while glaring a hole through his head. His own eyes narrowed in anger.

"I am not the boss of you and I know that. But you know every reason why we can't go back. Not yet," he told me harshly. I sighed and began to pace the room.

"There's got to be a way. Just stop being so damn controlling!" I snapped at him.

"With everything that's happen since we got engaged I would think you would be a little more reasonable about this all," Dimitri muttered.

"You want to talk unreasonable? It's completely unreasonable that you think that you can tell me what to do. You should know better than that," I informed him, poking his chest for emphasis, "Do you know how hard it is for me to be so close to giving birth and only have one person to share it with? I love you but I want to be surrounded by our friends and family at a time like this."

"I know what you want, but you know that it's not possible at the moment," he glowered at me, "You're just too thick skulled to listen to what anybody else has to say." I let out a slightly bitter laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't have even gotten married in the first place," my voice was so harsh, I barely recognized it, "I know I'm stubborn and I admit that, but you, you are even worse and refuse to acknowledge the fact that maybe, just maybe, someone else is right!"

"Oh, you're absolutely right," his voice drips sarcasm, "You always think you're right but you never are." My eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not stupid, just that you make bad decisions," he countered, eyes flaring after realizing what he said had implied.

"Obviously," I snapped, bitterly, "I married you, didn't I?" I watched his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Maybe, for once, I made a bad decision too. I should have never even gone after you like I did in high school," he responded, harshly. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my hand flew to my baby. I felt my child kick and nearly sagged in relief as I realized my baby was okay. Another pain hit, low in my belly. I nearly gasped.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered softly, wrapping an arm around me, concerned, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. What's going on?" I looked into his soft, chocolate brown eyes and saw that he loved me, regardless of what was going on at the moment. He looked so worried.

"It hurts," I whimpered to him and his eyes widened.

"Roza, baby, what hurts?" he asked, leading me to the bed and having me sit down. He kneeled in front of me and squeezed my hands. I placed my hand on my lower stomach and he swallowed thickly.

"Do you think the baby is okay?" he murmured quietly, not wanting to think about the alternatives. I felt like I had to pee all of the sudden but before I could get up and run to the bathroom, I felt a warm liquid run down my legs. I actually gasped this time as another sharp pain hit me.

"It looks like you're going to get your wish, Comrade," I stated, "My water just broke."

**A/N: Ooh her water broke what next?**

**It may be a bit before this is next updated for we Demi Argeneau are a bit busy. Our updates will not be consistent but we will try to update as fast as we ourselves can, which may not be a lot, we hope you love out ff. :D **


End file.
